Various compositions are known to be useful as treating agents to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textile substrates. Most textile treatments require industrial baths and curing equipment. Many such treating agents are fluorinated polymers and copolymers, or non-fluorinated polymers and copolymers. Non-fluorinated compounds are predominately polyacrylate-based or urethane-based copolymers.
Fluorinated copolymers provide good repellency to water and oil. Such polymer compositions are commonly applied and cured at a fabric mill by industrial methods. Various attempts have been made to produce a non-fluorinated water repellent, but previous non-fluorinated repellent compounds have been less effective than the fluorinated counterparts.
Moore, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,312, discloses a polyurethane polymer that provides moisture resistance. Moore claims polyurethane polymer particle dispersions, where the polyurethane polymers are isocyanate-terminated prepolymers prepared from a formulation including a polyisocyanate and a polyol.